


Repairing the Breach

by EvergreenHRC



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvergreenHRC/pseuds/EvergreenHRC
Summary: This is an idea I had in my head for a while centered around right after the ML Scandal and what happened during the year they were in marriage counseling.  I don't really know why I had this idea in my head but I felt that if I didn't start writing it I would lose all the pieces of the story that I felt were awesome.  So here it is.  I hope you all will enjoy the new Fic!!





	Repairing the Breach

One night on probably the worst timed vacation in history, they had agreed to marriage counseling. It was not something Hillary was comfortable with but she understood that this was quite possibly their final hope, it came sudden, in a brief moment where she allowed him to be in the same space as her.

She had hibernated in the bedroom of the rented home they were staying at on Martha's Vineyard, Bill was living in one of the living rooms in the home. Bill had to leave the day after his birthday, normally he would have been frustrated to leave his vacation with his family but this time he welcomed it. He had lost so much trust from both Hillary and Chelsea that he wasn't ever sure he would be able to get it back. Being the leader of the Free World you don't get to pass the responsibility off to someone else, so when there is a threat to the country or a threat to our allies the world looks to us for guidance and strength. He was able to be in the moment when he stepped into the Situation Room on August the 20th to get the report of striking Terrorist Bases in Afghanistan and in the Sudan, he was in the moment when he gave the order to go with those strikes, he was in the moment when he addressed the nation that night from the Oval Office. However he was no longer in the moment when he left the White House the next morning to travel back to Martha's Vineyard to a vacation and family that he was not very welcomed at.

As he took his seat on Marine One for the flight to Andrews Air Force base his mind was not on the Terrorist attack in Northern Ireland, or the Terrorist attacks in the Middle East, it was on his beautiful wife and daughter and how he had hurt them probably irreparably. He had done a lot of soul searching on the silent plane ride to Martha's Vineyard the day after he told the world he had lied to them and his wife but he also did soul searching flying back to a place he knew he was not welcomed. He couldn't just say how sorry he was to Hillary, she had heard him say it before and she had believed him only for him to turn around and do it again. No, this time words were not going to be enough and so he discreetly contacted a Pastor he trusted to ask him if he knew of a good therapist that could also help he and Hillary repair the breach he had now created. He called the person directly to make sure that as few people possible knew, they tentatively agreed on a first session. Now he had to get Hillary to agree to at least try.

It was so quiet in the rented house, Bill was in Washington and Chelsea was off having fun with her friends, Hillary was all alone in the silence and in her own thoughts. She had done a lot of crying since Saturday morning when he woke her and told her the truth, the moment played in her head over and over again like someone was rewinding the tape in her brain. The silence is sometimes a welcomed relief in the craziness of the White House but right now it was driving her insane. It was causing her to be in her thoughts and feelings and right now that was a damn scary place to be. Her heart was broken, she was the butt of jokes and it hurt. She keeps that steel exterior up almost all the time now but she would be lying if she said it didn't hurt. The more they joked about blow jobs and cigars and how cold she must be in bed no wonder her husband strayed, a little piece of the fierce Hillary Rodham disappeared and a new reserved Hillary Clinton would grow in it's place. Her critics and attackers had no idea how fiercely she loved that flawed man, they had no idea how much of herself she gave up so that he could live his dreams, they had no idea how passionately she kissed him behind closed doors, they had no idea how intense and earth shattering their love making is, they had no idea. In a way she was grateful for that, at least some things in their lives and marriage still remain private. But this cut was very deep.

She emerged from the bedroom and made her way down to the kitchen, her throat was dry and she really wanted some tea.

  
Bill had gotten back to the rented house about an hour ago, he knew she was still in the bedroom so he didn't want to disturb her, he knew he had lost that right so he poured himself a glass of lemonade and stood at the kitchen sink looking out the window to the ocean. He was lost in his thoughts so much that he didn't hear her come down the steps and enter the kitchen.

She stood stock still, just staring at the back of him, bile and anger still somersaulting within her but she noticed something about him. She saw the heaviness he was carrying on his shoulders, the issues in the Middle East, Ireland and his own failings. She had never seen him like this in the 27 years they had been together. She'd be lying if she said she simply didn't care what he was dealing with but she wasn't like that, she couldn't be like that. Despite his flaws she would always love that imperfect man and she knew the burdens were a heavy load for him to carry. She cleared her throat to alert him to her presence and to not frighten him.

He turned to look at her and they stood at their respective distances just staring at each other. For Hillary it was to much and she looked away.

"I just came down to get some tea."

He couldn't stop watching her, since Saturday morning she couldn't bear to be in the same room with him and here she was a mere few feet away. He took any bit of her space she was willing to give. He was afraid to speak.

"When did you get back?" She said as she lifted her tea kettle from the stove.

"About an hour ago. I tried to be as quiet as possible so I didn't disturb you, encase you were resting."

She was grateful he was allowing her to take this time to deal with everything on her own terms. That terrible morning only just a few days ago now, he kept repeating how sorry he was. She honestly didn't want to hear any of it, she was so damn angry. Angry he would lie to the American people, angry that he would lie to his staff and cabinet, angry he allowed the Republicans to now have something on him, angry he would jeopardize his presidency. But what she was more angry about was that he lied to her and Chelsea and that now their marriage was on the brink of extinction.

"Thank you."

He moved away from the sink to continue to give her the space she needed and so she could fill her tea pot with water at the sink.

"Hillary, I wanted to ask you something if that would be alright?"

She glanced at him from the side and shook her head in an agreeing gesture.

"Yesterday as I was waiting for the Chairman and the National Security team to brief me on some information, I made a call to Pastor King. I asked him if he could come and speak with me at the White House. He prayed with me for a good bit of time and he tried to offer me spiritual guidance. I also asked him if he knew of a good therapist that specialized in..."

Bill hesitated, he couldn't bring himself to say the words and Hillary sure as hell wasn't going to say it for him. He cast his eyes down to the floor.  
"He specializes in marriage infidelity and marriage counseling in general and I asked him to work with me directly as well. I was wondering if you would be open to giving it a try with me. He wants to have long sessions with me, but he also suggests that we have sessions together."

Hillary didn't look up, she just let what he said sink in.

"You don't have to decide right now. I just ask that you think it over, but I want to work with him and hopefully he can help me understand.... (He took a deep breath.) Hopefully he can help me understand why I have done these things to you and us. I will leave you to think it over, I'll be in the den. I have some briefing books I need to read over."

Bill turned and left Hillary in the kitchen, again in the silence of her thoughts. He wasn't sure if she would do it but he hoped that she would. He knew it wasn't her responsibility to fix this breech but he hoped that she would at least see that he wanted to change and he wanted to take this very seriously. Even if she didn't agree to the marriage counseling, at least he would be able to find the mental clarity and understanding he sought.

She sat on a kitchen stool waiting for her water to boil. She was oddly proud of him for wanting to seek help, but she wasn't sure she wanted some stranger poking and prodding into her marriage. Privacy was very important to her and to have a total stranger learn of their deepest and most darkest secrets made her uncomfortable. But if he was willing to make this leap than the least she could do was meet him half way.

She quietly made her way to the den. She knocked, which was odd and a perfect metaphor for where their marriage was at the moment.  
"Come in."  
She slowly opened the door. He stood extremely surprised that she was there. Neither spoke right away, but then Hillary found her voice.

"I thought about it and I think that the least I can do is try to meet you halfway. So, I will do the marriage counseling with you but I can't make any promises on how much I will discuss with a total stranger about our private life. But if it will help you... us, fix this and save it, then I am willing to at least give it a try."

His heart was pounding in his chest, she hadn't spoken that much to him since before Saturday morning and he was so overwhelmed but the sound of her voice that he almost broke down in tears right then and there. He was afraid his voice would betray him so he simply nodded to her and said, "Thank you Hillary." He didn't use a pet name, he knew he had to earn the right to use those again. She turned and left him to his work and went back to her bedroom.

When he heard Hillary close the door he broke down in tears. Chelsea was across the hall and she peaked her head out her door to see her father weeping like a baby and her heart constricted. All she hoped for was that her parents would work through this, she couldn't bear to see her mother so sad and heartbroken and her father just simply broken.


End file.
